


will you pet me? (from my head to my back)

by unbalancedlove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i hope jihoon comes to my house and kills me for writing this, kang daniel being a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove
Summary: daniel treats jihoon like he's one of his cats.





	will you pet me? (from my head to my back)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most self-indulgent thing i've ever posted on ao3. it's also un-beta'd so i apologize for any mistakes in advance.
> 
> title from shinee's woof woof (thanks sheen!)

 

**** jihoon let out an exaggerated yawn. “but hyuuung, i wanna get some sleep.” 

jaehwan pouted at him. “please?” he looked around the dorm living room, the rest of the members avoided his sad gaze. having everyone there together at the same time was weird, especially on one of their rare rest days. the most shocking of it all was that daniel had a break too. “let’s do something fun together! wanna one movie night!” 

no response. he folded his arms. “i hate this fucking family!” 

daniel, who was falling asleep on his own hand, was startled awake. “what? i’m awake and ready let’s go.” minhyun patted his back sympathetically.

jisung sighed. “he’s right, when was the last time that all of us were free? i think it’s a good opportunity.” jihoon opened his mouth to protest but was instantly cut off by their leader. “don’t start jihoonie, i know you’re going back to your room to play that stupid game.” living in the dorm was just like living with your parents, except you suddenly have four adults (daniel and jaehwan didn’t count) trying to take care of you instead of two. jihoon hated it. he was nineteen and he didn’t want to be tied down by dumb shit like bedtimes and quality family time.

he sighed in resignation and flopped down on the couch next to daniel, a decision that he was soon going to realize was a huge mistake.

“can i choose the movie at least?” he pleaded, but jaehwan shook his head.

“daniel is the guest of honor here, we’ll watch whatever he wants.” everyone turned to him expectantly.

daniel closed his eyes and thought hard, and jihoon was sure that he fell asleep again there for a minute. “you guys ever seen harry potter?”

“harry potter is for babies,” jinyoung sneered, but was drowned out by guanlin’s excited clapping and the general sounds of approval from around the room.

they all settled down quickly, jisung on the other side of the couch, the rest of the hyungs taking up the other couch, woojin hanging from stairs, and jinyoung, daehwi, and guanlin sprawled on the floor together. seongwoo even brought out his hidden snack stash for the special occasion.

jihoon wondered if he could get away with slipping back into his room and firing up his laptop halfway into the movie, but gave up quickly when he felt jisung’s eyes on him. who cares about that stupid old movie anyway, was he even born when it came out? daniel hyung seemed to really enjoy it though, humming along to the opening theme while swaying excitedly, all hints of sleep absent from his eyes.

he crossed his arms and relaxed into the couch, bumping shoulders with daniel, who didn’t really seem to mind. in fact, he didn’t mind so much that he lifted his arm and snaked it around jihoon to pull him closer. jihoon choked out an  _ ow _ to get him off but was totally ignored, as daniel was now busy reciting harry potter lore facts to a politely interested jisung.

it wasn’t that he hated daniel’s overaffection and skinship. no, jihoon’s problem was that he enjoyed it a little more than he was comfortable admitting to himself. after all, this was his survival show rival and polar opposite in every aspect kang daniel. he (and every single person in south korea apparently) quickly fell for him shortly after they moved in together. jihoon wasn’t the type to chase after someone though, which meant that he had to pretend that daniel cuddling up to him during movie night was a nuisance.

as the film progressed, jihoon remained alert while daniel, totally oblivious to anything except the wizards yelling spells on the screen, slid his fingers through jihoon’s soft brown hair.

his expert hands moved their way up to his scalp, lightly squeezing and massaging him with his knuckles. his movements were familiar. it wasn’t that daniel had done this to him before but he was definitely used to it, not as a romantic gesture but a different type of affection. almost as if jihoon was….

a cat.

horrified, jihoon tried to flinch away as daniel’s hand was dangerously veering towards his chin. if he tries to scratch his chin then its all over. fuck what jisung said, he’s going to escape to the bathroom and from there sneak back into his room. jihoon will not tolerate daniel’s attempts to turn him into  a replacement to peter and rooney. he wanted to be his boyfriend and like, kiss him and stuff not sit in his lap and- wait no he wanted that too. but it was still so uncomfortable! does daniel even know what he’s doing? was he aware? jihoon was probably overestimating daniel’s intentions, he always did whatever was on his mind with no ulterior motives. jihoon wasn’t sure how anyone could live their whole life like that.

an ogre suddenly appeared on the screen, cutting his train of thought and sending him cowering into daniel’s chest. daniel laughed heartily and stroked his back. “don’t be such a baby, jihoon-ah,” he teased. 

jihoon scoffed and pulled away. “i’m not scared, i was worried about you, hyung?” he switched to a mocking tone. “are you holding up okay?”

daniel laughed again and ruffled his hair. “sure you were,” he replied as he turned to look at him fondly, his eyes disappearing into crescents. he always looked at him like that, like he was the cutest and most precious creature that he’d ever laid eyes on. only kang daniel could do this to him while he was trying to pick a fight. if it was any of his roommates they would be wrestling on the floor right at this moment. it was the first time that he’d turned away from the tv since the movie started. infuriating. unacceptable. jihoon will not stand for this any longer.

“i’m going to the bathroom.”

 

a few mornings (and many head pats) later, at five am precisely, jihoon wobbled to the kitchen with his eyes half closed to fix himself some breakfast before everyone else woke up and the chaos began. and by chaos he meant minhyun waking up jaehwan who served as the dorm’s extremely loud and very obnoxious human alarm clock.

he reached for the top cabinet on his tiptoes when two arms snuggly wrapped around his waist. the big hand patting his stomach was unmistakably daniel’s. jihoon’s heart stopped beating and he wondered if he was still asleep, if he had entered his fantasy dream world where he and daniel were living a blissful domestic life as college boyfriends. but alas, he remembered that in his dream world he would never be waking up this early despite coming home from a cf shooting at one in the morning. kang daniel just forgot that jihoon was a human boy and not his pet cat. again.

“morning,” daniel mumbled, and jihoon squeaked back a response.

jihoon tried to continue making his cereal with daniel’s head perched on his shoulder, his cheek brushing jihoon’s neck, but it proved to be an almost impossible task. he was equal parts frustrated and flustered, and the warmth radiating from daniel’s body made it impossible to focus on anything else surrounding them. jihoon pressed himself back against daniel, who continued to rub his belly in soothing circular motions. his soft even breathing helped him relax and lose the tension he was feeling while being so close to his crush. he could fall back asleep just like this, and he actually closed his eyes and dropped the spoon in his hand. 

they remained still for a few minutes, and jihoon forgot how they even got there in the first place when daniel’s suddenly nibbled on his ear, jolting him back into reality. he spun around wide eyed in daniel’s arms to see that he looked just as alarmed as he was. daniel didn’t let go though, he just blinked back at him, face flushed. jihoon placed his hands on his chest. he wanted to push him away but daniel’s puppy eyes guilted him into maintaining his position. 

he was tempted to look away, but daniel didn’t and he didn’t want to do it first and lose. daniel’s lips were slightly parted, and jihoon wondered if he was going to close the very tiny distance between them and kiss him. that is, if he remembered that jihoon was human.

he closed his eyes, slightly puckered his lips and waited for the kiss to come, but what he got instead was an idiotic question. “why are you up so early?”

that was the moment that jihoon realized that he could be as obvious about his feelings as he wanted, because daniel was never going to catch on. he wanted to punch him but daniel’s confused sleepy face just looked so goddamn adorable. jihoon was just more angry that he wasn’t kissing it right now.

woojin suddenly walked into the kitchen. “is that a new fighting position?” 

jihoon slammed daniel’s giant body into the floor, and kicked him while he was down for good measure. “yeah! he tried to ambush me but i defeated him!” he exclaimed, and woojin clapped and shot him two thumbs-ups. his best friend was also an idiot.

 

jihoon put on his best pout while getting dressed a few hours later. daniel needed to know that he was not happy with the turn of events, and nothing delivered the message across better than his classic kicked puppy (or was it kitten?) look.

“what’s wrong? got your ass handed to you online by another 12-year-old last night?” sungwoon asked as he walked past him to the van, and it took every ounce of self control in jihoon’s body to stop him from knocking him down. daniel hyung was watching.

instead he slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet behind everyone. daniel caught up to him and pet his head without saying a word. just a few gentle pats to help him feel better, no questions asked. he didn’t even know what was wrong, but jihoon couldn’t stay mad him for any longer.

jihoon climbed into the car and rushed to the very back seat when he realized it was empty and that half of the members have already left in the first van. today’s schedule was a photoshoot outside seoul and the drive there was going to take at least two hours, and all the extra space was enough for him to lay down and sleep. 

his happiness was short lived though because as soon as he settled in, daniel entered and took the seat next to him, despite there being an empty one right next to sungwoon and jisung. he sighed and scooched over to rest his head on the window. 

“still sleepy?” daniel asked absently, preoccupied with his phone. he had a habit of searching their names on social media and the fancafe to save embarrassing memes and send them to their group chat. jihoon had threatened to choke him if he sent one more variation of ‘i’m 19, you fight me?’ which, now that he thought about it, didn’t really help his cause.

he hummed in response and wiggled in his spot to try and get more comfortable. daniel watched him intently and then pat his thigh.

“c’mere,” he said. was he really asking what jihoon thought he was asking? this was going too far, even for daniel. there was no way he was oblivious about what he was doing now.

jihoon hesitated, eyes darting from daniel’s inviting lap to the members and managers sitting in the front. he couldn’t tell for sure from the back of their heads, but it seemed like most of them had already fallen asleep as well. he wanted this, didn’t he? it was worth the risk. he scooched back closer to daniel until their thighs were touching. jihoon looked up at him to erase any doubt in his mind, and daniel just blinked back at him, with just a tiny hint of confusion.

he propped himself up and sat on daniel’s lap. it was actually pretty uncomfortable, and his head almost hit the ceiling of the van. but this is what daniel wanted, right? he was finally cooperating and playing the role of his cat. he placed his hands on daniel’s wide shoulders and batted his lashes at him.

daniel’s face was a very worrying shade of red. “i-i- meant that you could rest your head there,” he stammered, and jihoon’s heart dropped to his stomach. he wanted to roll down the window and jump out of the moving car.

he quickly got off and went back to his corner, heart beating fast and face warm in embarrassment. thankfully, no one in the front seemed to notice what happened. jihoon closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep against cold hard glass, but daniel grabbed his arm and pushed him down to his lap.

“but-” jihoon said as he started to get back up, but daniel shoved him back.

“don’t worry about it,” he assured him.

jihoon relaxed, daniel’s thigh really made a good pillow. “no one can know about this, especially not woojin or daehwi,” he paused. “or jinyoung, he’s vicious.”

“it’ll be our secret,” daniel whispered, scratching the back of jihoon’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.

jihoon didn’t really mind it all that much this time around.

jihoon still had mixed feelings about his new role as daniel’s cat, and things only seemed to get worse after the lap incident. daniel never nibbled on his ears again (jihoon’s scandalized expression was enough to scare him off doing  _ that _ again), but the belly rubs and chin scratches and head pats and very occasional hair sniffing slowly became a normal part of his hectic life. in the meantime, he doubled down on the whole cuteness act to lure daniel in, who ate it up every single time. he loved to fix jihoon’s hair when it got messy, wipe food off his face, squeeze his cheeks, and adjust whatever oversized sweater he decided to put on that day.

it escalated to the point where an article was written about their fans noticing their unusual brand of skinship. jihoon would stay up some nights browsing through the gifs on pann, pausing to stare at the ones where daniel smiles at him fondly. he was thankful that he could go back and look back at them whenever he liked, the special looks that daniel always gave him were preserved forever.

daniel never acknowledged it himself, so he was stuck reading non-verbal cues and trying to figure out whether his bandmate really actually was that oblivious. his only reaction to the members ooh-ing and telling them to get a room was a hearty laugh, like it was all one big joke.

but it wasn’t to jihoon.

 

“hey jihoon-ah,” daniel sat on the edge of jihoon’s bed one night. “have you seen my headset? seongwoo hyung hid it because apparently i talk too loud or something.” jihoon was impressed that a dumbass like seongwoo hyung could exert power on anyone, but this  _ was _ daniel after all.

“i haven’t,” he answered without looking away from the manhwa he was reading. he knew that the question the daniel was really asking was whether he could borrow his headset. 

“well, would it be possible for you to give me yours?” he asked in a small voice and leaned over to scratch his chin.  _ there we go _ , jihoon thought.

actually, you know what? that was the last straw. he dared to come right over here, to jihoon’s own bed, when no one else was in the room, just to do this shit again. he wasn’t having any more of it.

jihoon threw the manhwa away and grabbed daniel by his shirt. he pulled him towards him so swiftly that he almost lost balance and crashed right into jihoon (which he wouldn’t have minded all that much, to be honest), but instead daniel landed with his arms on either side of jihoon. “maybe when you stop being such a tease and make out with me already,” he said, breathless and a little frustrated. he shot a quick glance at the door and was relieved to see that it was semi closed.

jihoon watched as the blood rushed to daniel’s face. he loved all his expressions but his confused look was really the cutest. “so?” he tilted his head against the pillow, messing up his perfect brown locks.

“i-i- don’t know what you’re talking about,” daniel answered. “is this about that time in the car? because i-”

“bzzzzt,” jihoon said over him loudly. “that’s the wrong answer. you do know, i’ll give you a hint: cats.”

daniel looked even more confused. he furrowed his eyebrows. “what?”

jihoon rolled his eyes. “all that stupid stuff you do to me? when you act like i’m your cat or something?”

he let that sink in for a moment, and daniel seemed to go through thirty emotions at once as he processed what jihoon was saying to him. he finally settled for horrified. “oh my god, that was- i was trying to flirt with you!”

jihoon flicked his forehead. “who the fuck flirts like that? i’m a man! a human being! why did you think i would be into your weird roleplay?”

“seongwoo hyung said that’s what you were into….” daniel said sheepishly. seongwoo hyung was going to die when he gets home later tonight.

“and that made sense to you?”

“yeah? i guess? you’re my little kitten, isn’t that kind of hot?”

jihoon should have kicked him out right then and there, but instead he was alarmed by how much he liked hearing those words coming out of his mouth.  “i-uh, um,” he gulped. “huh.”

“anyway,” daniel fidgeted restlessly. “can we get back to what you were talking about before?”

“wha-” jihoon asked and then remembered that he literally just asked kang daniel to make out with him. “oh. yeah. proceed, go ahead.”

daniel giggled. “proceed? sexy.”

“will you shut the fuck up and kiss me already?” he whined, and daniel didn’t hesitate.

kang daniel might have been horrible at flirting, but his kissing skills were out of this world. his mouth felt so good against jihoon’s that he found himself regretting every single time he came close to kissing him and didn’t. daniel pressed himself against him, and inhaled loudly, breathing him in. jihoon propped himself up to get a better angle but daniel pushed him back down roughly, and that was when he felt something awaken in him.

“do that again,” he said without thinking, wide eyed.

“i see,” a mischievous smile spread across daniel’s face. “so  _ that’s _ your weird kink.”

“get out of my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you love nielwink and furries and nielwink being furries come find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/puppylove) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/demonjihoon).


End file.
